nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Nisekoipedia:Administrators
}}| }|1em}}; border: 1px #AAA solid; border-collapse: collapse; background-color: #fff; }; border-top: 10px solid #b22222" |- | Former administrators * Spanner020 (November 15, 2011‎ – May 29, 2013) * ManikWorld (January 29, 2012 – October 31, 2012) * Tatsuya Himuro (April 23, 2012 - May 26, 2012) |- | style="border-top: 10px solid #228b22" | |- | Current administrators * KidProdigy (May 29, 2013 – current) * Mikihatsune (August 14, 2015 – current) |- |} History about administrators Administrators are experienced editors around each wiki. Editors who are too familiar with the certain series on which wiki they edit or if they work hard, can obtain those kinds of rights. As administrator you can use a lot more tools than that you've used as editor. Administrators are also the ones who can help out others with information or advice. Also, they participate in community or in blog discussions as the main voice about what's going to pass through or give useful information. It is not allowed when two administrators are disagreeing with each other, then the bureaucrat has the main voice. Additional abilities * Administrators can , article pages, template pages, images, blogs, talk pages of a certain page etc. * Administrators can files. * Administrators can a page, which cannot be edited or renamed by users. * Administrators can a registered user or a unregistered user from editing. * Administrators can a page that has been vandalized or has been edited badly. The task of an administrator * Deleting images that has been requested by users or has been decided to be removed. * Protecting pages that has been edited badly, continuous vandalizing or spoiler, fan theory edits. * Blocking users that have been behaving badly. * Willing to help editors that need information, only about the series and nothing else. * Solving problems between editors in a blog or forum page. * Watching over the wiki to look if there is no any troubles that is happening. Administrator Behaving * A administrator should not abuse his administration abilities. * A administrator should not discuss about something, unless they have any ideas about it when the main bureaucrat is talking about it. * A administrator should not involve the community with important things. Inactivity Administrators can be inactive for a while cause daily life is much more important than a internet website, but there is also something if you are inactive for way too long which can mean your rights will be removed. Here are some points about it: * A administrator must not be inactive for 5 months straight. * A administrator must not be constantly taking long times of, as such 3 months and then active for a week and then 4 months gone. ** Status of a active administrator: *** Contineuing with contributing, every day — which depends on your daily life status. *** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. *** Replying to others talk pages in a great speed. Becoming an administrator This wiki does not take administrators not even after showing you are worthy of being a administrator. See also * Category:Community